deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Great and Mighty L/Link (BoTW) vs Mario (Odyssey)
Legend of Zelda vs Super Mario Bros! In the second fight of The Great and Mighty L, we take a look at most hype and most popular games for the Nintendo Switch starring two of Nintendo's best faces? Will Link be able to hunt fresh plumber, or will the hero of Hyrule be growing a new mustache? Note from L: DEAR READER: Greetings. Because this is the battle of switch games, both of these characters will only get weapons, feats, abilities, etc. Breath of The Wild and Mario Odyssey, and we will be acting like those are the only games in their franchises. DLC will also not be included, despite how awesome that motorcycle is. '-L' Prologue Boomstick: The Nintendo Switch. Easily the best console of the year. With fantastic games and new franchises. ''' Wiz: But of course, Nintendo had to let their titans into the fun. With entirely new abilities as well. Breath of The Wild Link, the savior of Hyrule. '''Boomstick: I call false advertising. The Wild never breaths in that game. Wiz: And Mario Odessey Mario, our 1-Up Boy. Boomstick: I call false advertising. There are no 1-Ups in that game. Wiz: Please stop saying that. He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz. Boomstick: And it's our job-SHIT WE MESSED UP THE ORDER. Something, something, something, DEATH BATLLE. Link Awakens for Death Battle Main Theme - Breath of The Wild. Wiz: The land of Hyrule. A peaceful kingdom protected by champions. Boomstick: But then people predicted something. That on its way was an awesome beast known as Calamity Ganon. Problem; that beast wanted to kill everything and take over. Wiz: To prepare for this attack, the Hylians created and found some machines. The guardians, powerful turrets set to destroy Ganon's monsters. As well as the Divine Beast, giants set to destroy Ganon from the moment he pops out. Piloted by Mipha, the Zora Champion. Revali, the Rito Champion. Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion, and Daruk, the Goron Champion. Boomstick: I don't know how these work but I want one right now. BOOMSTICK, THE SHOTGUN CHAMPION! Wiz: You would blast the birds with lasers, wouldn't you. Boomstick: The answer is yes and no. Wiz: But, the fortune also foretold of a hero. The hero would get help from the princess and use a special sword to help seal the darkness. Boomstick: That sword was the Master Sword, and wielder was chosen by it. That wielder was a knight named Link, the princesses new protector. BACKGROUND: ''-Name: Link'' ''-Age: 117'' ''-Height: 5'8'' (176) ''-Weight: 1.8 IB to 130 IB'' ''-Occupation: Knight (formally), Traveler '' ''-Savior to Hyrule'' ''-Wielder of The Sword That Seal The Darkness'' ''-Lover of food'' Boomstick: That sounds like a good plan. You got turrets, lasers, and a knight! What could go wrong? 10,000-Year-Old Legend - Breath of The Wild Wiz: Well, Ganon could possess the guardians, slay the champions that piloted the beasts, and kill the only person who could weaken him. Boomstick: Oh. Guess pigs are smarter than I thought. Maybe not though as Ganon didn't plan for Link to be brought to the shrine of resurrection by Zelda. There, he would take a nice 100-year nap. Once brought back to life, he knew what he had to do. Attack on Vah Naboris - Breath of The Wild Boomstick: SHIELD SURFING! Wiz: And defeating Ganon. Boomstick: THAT TOO! 'Of course, you can't fight something without weapons. Link knew this and so decided to fight with EVERYTHING!' Weapons: ''-Bats '' ''-Clubs'' ''-Boomerangs'' ''-Spears'' ''-Sledge Hammers'' ''-Rods'' '' ''-Come in Blizzard, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Thunder, and Medeor types. -''Swords'' '' -''Frostblade, Flameblade, and Lightningblade, all with greater versions ''-Axes'' ''-Guardian Weapons'' Arrows: '' ''-Normal'' ''-Bomb'' ''-Fire'' ''-Ice'' ''-Shock (Lightning)'' ''-Ancient'' 'Boomstick: Link has got everything. Swords that come in elemental forms, spears for stabby stabbing, axes, fucking sledgehammers! Boomerangs, rods, and even some bows that can shoot up to 3 arrows at a time, complete with arrows that come in types such as bomb, fire, ice, lightning, and ancient, for those special guardian killing times. ' Wiz: But Link's oldest and most reliable weapon has to be the Master Sword. ''Master Sword: ''-Thousand of years old'' ''-Can attack from afar when Link is at full health'' ''-Good against dark enemies'' ''-Kills those who fail to lift it'' ''-Unbreakable, but does need charging sometimes'' Wiz: This unbreakable blade can shoot slashes from a distance when Link is at full health and works really well against those working with Ganon's power. Boomstick: And that's not even Link's most versatile weapon. That goes to the Sheikah Slate. And it's a fucking Ipad of the past/future. It's a map, a teleporter, and it even has these cool apps called runes. SHEIKAH RUNES: ''-Remote Bomb'' ''-''Holographic bombs with a detonation trigger ''-Magnesis'' -Carries around magnetic objects ''-Stasis'' -Stops enemies and objects in place ''-Cryonis'' -Creates and smashes ice ''-Camera'' -Let's you take selfies with monsters Boomstick: Link now has infinite bombs, can stop the time of object and enemies, and make and break ice. Wiz: Magnesis allows him to carry and move heavy metal objects and he also has the camera which is completely useless. Boomstick: So it is an IPad. ''' Wiz: No, it's an ancient tool that has helped Link sneak into each of the divine beasts and slay the monsters that killed the champions. This must make him the strongest of the champions. As thanks, the spirits of the champions gave him the powers they once used as thanks. Mipha's Grace revives Link with even more health. Urbosa's Fury creates a dome of lightning. Duruk's protection protects Link from anything. And Revali's Gail gives Link air and wind to glide around. '''Boomstick: Oh yeah, he also has a glider he glides around with. He also has a horse that can move kinda fast and, well... https://youtu.be/dyBFAX4SDEc?t=2m10s Boomstick: A FUCKING MOTORCYCLE! HOLY SHIT! ''' Wiz: Boomstick, not DLC. '''Boomstick: But MOTORCYCLE! FEATS: ''-Defeated the same beasts that killed the champions '' ''-Defeated Calamity Ganon '' ''-Slept for 100 years'' ''-Defeated an army of Ganon's goons'' ''-Killed the leader of the Yiga Clan'' ''-Recovered all of his memories'' Wiz: With Link's fighting ability, he was able to slay the beasts that killed his friends and the head of a clan of thieves hired to kill him. With the help of Zelda, he was even able to defeat Ganon himself. Boomstick: Can anything stop this warrior. Well, yes. His own weapons, aside from Mr. Seals the Darkness, can break. As well as his bows and shields. And remember that he died. It's actually kind of easy to catch him off guard. But even with that, Link is never going down without a fight. Zelda: Let's be off. Link: Oh hey, Zelda, wait, I have some exciting news. ZELDA! You aren't ignoring me again, are you? I'm sure you can't just hear me over this beautiful music. Listen, we received a letter from Mario. THE Super Mario. To appear in the next Smash Bros game. I know you've just been through hell and back, but would you do the honor of accepting his invitation with me? Please? Zelda: I'm surprised to admit it, but I can accept that. Link: Really? Cool, let's do it, alright! Mario Captures the Attention of Death Battle Ruined Dragon Battle - Mario Odyssey Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom was in danger. Boomstick: Again. Wiz: The Princess had been kidnapped by the evil king known as Bowser. Boomstick: Again. Wiz: And there was only one person who could save her. Boomstick: AGAIN. And it could have been a knight or an army or anyone else, but it had to be the hero of the kingdom. That hero was Mario, that fat Italian plumber. BACKGROUND: Name: Mario Mario '' ''Age: Mid-20s '' ''Height: 5 foot something Weight: Fat Occupation: Princess Saver, Plumber, Ape Tamer, Chef, etc. Style: Red TBC Pre-Fight A Quick Poll: Your Opinions? I'm betting Link and hoping he's the winner I think Mario will win, and I hope for that I like Link more, but Mario has this Mario's the best, but this goes to Link Which game is better? Breath of the Wild Mario Odysessy It's a tie FIGHT! Results Category:Blog posts Category:The Great and Mighty L Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles